


Worth Fighting For

by Imagine_The_Fandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Sam Winchester, Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, No Slash, Short One Shot, Team Free Will (Supernatural), War, have some Castiel throwing HANDS for his humans, just wholesome things, throwing hands and a few angel blades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_The_Fandoms/pseuds/Imagine_The_Fandoms
Summary: I have this headcanon that when angels fight, espically during war time, they have a battle cry. It'll usually be something said angel is fighting for, or something they love. So maybe it'll be "HEAVEN" or "NO MORE". You get the idea.Then I got to thinking what Castiel's would beand I realized, the answer is obvious.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom_Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/gifts).



> I feel like I never really showed my appreciation enough for Not All Angels Have Wings, so this one's for you, you beautiful bastard  
> -Your Internet Dad

The first thing Gabriel saw when he landed in the motel room was a tipped over bottle of tequila, and two Winchesters wearing down groves into the cheap carpet with their pacing. 

"Yikes, aren't you two worked up" he said by way of greeting. Sam barely spared him a glance and continued pacing. Dean didn't look up at all. Gabriel seemed a little miffed. "Uhhh. Someone want to tell me what's going on or are you going to pace all night?"

"It's Cas" Dean answered at last. "Stupid bastard went to go fight some angels"

The archangel spread his hands. "Ookay? He does this pretty frequently. Any particular reason you're acting like caged tigers?"

Sam finally stopped pacing and sat down with the tequila bottle, seeming to now realzied it'd been flipped. He set it upright with a sigh. "Because it's a life or death thing for him. I don't know what it is exactly, best I can make of it, Cas wins this tournament or he dies" He shrugged. "I don't know. Some angels just nabbed him and left us a message to not interfere" 

At this, Gabriel sat up a little straighter. "Oh I get it" he said. He gestured towards the bottle and took a drink. "It's like a "Rite of Passage". That's the best way I can describe it. Angels are put in an arena and they fight to the death" 

"For what?" Sam and Dean said at the same time. Gabriel lifted his shoulders. 

"For anything. The right to keep their ideals, usually. The first one was about the meteor that wiped out the dinosaurs" Sam raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah. Some angels wanted it to happen, others didn't. Castiel wanted to fight but he was too young. I remember now" He chuckled, a faraway look in his eyes. "He was very upset, threw such a big tantrum that Daddy let him keep a few ducks" He paused. "Well, duck-like things. In a way, you can thank him for the evolution of all the animals in the world" 

Dean looked like he was about to pass out. "Damn"

Sam had gone a little pale too. "R-Right. Uh. Any idea why they would want him up there now?" 

The glow of nostalgia had left the archangel and he seemed to return to the present. "Why do you think? He's fighting to keep you two alive"

* * *

Silence fell over the motel room as the brothers took in the information. 

"WHAT THE FUCK? THEN WE GOTTA GO HELP HIM" Dean slammed his hands down on the table and Sam shot to his feet. 

"YEAH HE'S NOT GOING TO TAKE ON THOSE SONS OF BITCHES ALONE" Gabriel barely refrained from tipping backwards in his chair. 

Both boys stormed over to his chair and crammed themselves into his personal space. "Can you get us there or not?" demanded Dean. 

The archangel held up his hands, pushing them back. "Unfortunately no. If you interfere, the tournament is considered null and your lives are forfiet. However" he went on before either of them could interupt. "I can get you there to spectate..." 

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's GO" Sam's voice was cracking at this point and Gabriel sighed. 

"They fight in their true forms, Samsquatch. You're not going to be able to watch. Or listen for that matter" Dean shook his head. 

"Fine, then we go blindfolded with headphones. Whatever. But we are not leaving him to fight this alone" 

Gabriel looked at him, then at Sam, and back at him again. "Alright. Well, I can see you're not going to let this go" He snapped his fingers and the brothers found themselves sitting in a commentator's box, looking down at a football field sized oval of what could have been concrete. 

Down on the field stood Cas, along with 5 other angels. Each of them had an angel blade and an angry expression. Dean looked over at Gabriel, who was starting to look nervous. "Why aren't they starting?" 

"There's a sort of timer. It wont be long now. When it starts, the windows of this box are going to go black. You'll be able to hear their true voices, but a muffled version, so it doesn't melt your brain. That's all I can do for you boys" 

Sam made his way over to the glass and started hammering his fist against it, trying to get Castiel's attention. Dean caught on, and soon, they were screaming the place down. 

The angel's eyes narrowed and Cas turned his head as if he'd heard something. When he saw the Winchesters in the box, his eyes narrowed and he froze. _What the hell are you doing here_ his eyes seemed to be asking. 

Sam gave him a thumbs up. "You can do this!" he yelled, even though he knew Cas probably wouldn't be able to hear it. 

"You got this Cas! If you die, we'll kill you!" That was from Dean. Apparently, Castiel could read lips because a corner of his mouth twitched up in a smile. 

Just then, a low note of a horn resonated across the field and the 6 angels snapped their heads towards the middle of the circle they were standing in. Each of them began to glow brighter and brighter and Gabriel snapped his fingers again. 

"Sorry boys, Cassie would crucify me if I let you get your eyes burned out" 

Not long after, a faint ringing filled the box and Gabriel closed his eyes. 

"They're issuing challenges now" His lips moved for a minute. "Abdiel, Bahram, Malachai, Samael, Jerahmiel" 

"What?" 

"The names of the other five angels" He winced. "And just like that, Bahram's gone. Nice one Cassie, go for the wings first" 

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Are they saying anything else?" asked Sam. 

Gabriel was in the middle of shaking head when he paused. "Battle cries" he murmured. 

" _What?_ " 

"When angels fight, their battle cry will reflect what their principals are, or what they love or are loyal to" Gabriel scoffed. "Really Malachai? You're going to go with JUSTICE?" 

Dean snorted. "What are the other's?"

"Abdiel's is CORRECTION, which is stupid. Samael's is HEAVEN, real orginal" He made a gag-me gesture. "Oh ew Jerahmiel, GOD'S LIGHT?" 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Jeez, they're just like church moms" 

"Ain't that right" Dean laughed. "Hey, what's Cas's? It's gonna be something dorky like FREEDOM"

His brother huffed a laugh. "Or maybe BACK OFF" 

Gabriel grinned at that. "I'll bet you anything it's ASSBUTT-" he broke off, an unreadable expression coming over his face. 

"Gabe? What's he saying?" Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Gabriel?"

The archangel turned around slowly. When he opened his eyes, it looked like he was trying not to cry. 

"He's not...dead. Is he?" Dean asked, very concerned. 

"No.. he's doing pretty well, actually" Both brothers heaved a collective sigh of relief. 

"Oh good. So..what's wrong then?" 

When Gabriel met their eyes, his face broke out in a slightly wobbly smile. 

"He loves you two so much" He let out a little laugh, sounding almost incredulos. "I had no idea" 

Dean looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"It's his battle cry" said Sam, putting together the puzzle pieces in his head. "Gabriel, what's he saying?"

The archangel smiled, for real this time.

"Winchester"   
  



End file.
